Une simple étreinte, mon ami
by Nyonoshii
Summary: Harry déprime, Ron tente de savoir ce qui se passe, et le réconforter... One-shot, slash!


**_Auteur : _**_Nyonoshii --'_

**_Base :_**_ Harry Potter_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Rien à moa, H.P. et tous les autres appartiennent à J.K. Rowling... _

**_Rating & avertissement :_**_ Bah. PG. Mais y'a quand même du slash. Enfin, c'est plus du shonen ai... _

**_Commentaires éventuels de l'auteur :_**_ Naaan c'est pas moi, je suis innocente!! Naaaan ! court se cacher dans un trou de souris_

-----------------------------------

**Une simple étreinte, mon ami **

-----------------------------------

Harry soupira, et baissa la tête, fixant d'un œil malheureux son assiette à peine entamée. Ce faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était attablé, mais il ne prêtait guère attention à son repas. Il n'avait de toute façon pas faim. Il savait lui-même très bien pourquoi il ne ressentait aucun appétit. Cela faisait déjà trois longues semaines qu'il éprouvait la plus grande difficulté à manger quoi que ce soit. Et cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. En fait, plus grand-chose ne l'inquiétait vraiment. Voldemort lui-même ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, depuis quelques temps. Celui-ci était particulièrement calme, ces derniers mois, et les Mangemorts avaient bien diminué. Non, ce n'était décidemment pas Voldemort qui déprimait Harry ainsi. Sa morosité et son manque d'appétit était du à un sujet bien différent, un sujet que jamais le seigneur des Ténèbres comprendrait.

Harry Potter était amoureux.

Le Survivant abandonna toute idée de manger ce que contenait son assiette, il n'avait décidemment vraiment pas faim, et jeta un regard désespéré à la table la plus éloignée de la sienne. La personne qu'il aimait se trouvait presque en face de lui, à une place près. Cette personne fanfaronnait, riant d'un fait quelconque avec d'autres élèves.

Encore une fois, Harry se demanda comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de... lui. Il avait des centaines de filles à sa disposition, toutes voulant, ou essayant de séduire le Grand Harry Potter. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces groupies qu'Harry s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus éprouver quoi que ce soit pour une fille. Peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir, que c'était inscrit dans ses gènes. Toujours était-il qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Et pas n'importe lequel, malheureusement pour lui. Même s'il préférait le sexe masculin, Harry pouvait se débrouiller pour trouver une personne charmante, même à Poudlard. Mais Harry en avait décidé autrement, bien malgré lui.

Il regardait, envieux, une fille s'accrochant au bras de ce garçon. Ce jeune homme, l'air conquérant peint sur le visage, les cheveux platine et les yeux tempête, assis à la table la plus éloignée de la sienne. Draco Malfoy. _Son_ pire ennemi. Après Voldemort. Le Draco Malfoy même qu'il avait détesté depuis sa première rencontre. Par il ne savait quel miracle, il était tombé amoureux de lui. Et il en souffrait.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, évitant ainsi un énième accrochage visuel avec sa Némésis. Il n'avait plus envie d'affronter ses regards narquois et pleins de haine.

« Je suis ridicule » Songea le Survivant. « Pathétique. »

Car malgré tout, il s'obstinait, le Harry. Il ne tentait même plus d'essayer de l'oublier. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas, et il ne pouvait pas.

Ron s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Avec Hermione, il s'interrogeait sur l'état d'Harry. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pourquoi il se sentait si mal depuis quelques semaines. Ils avaient bien tenté d'en savoir plus, de le réconforter sans en savoir le pourquoi du comment, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry s'obstinait dans son silence. Il leur avait pourtant dit, tout de même, que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la présente guerre. Mais Ron ne savait s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé ou inquiet. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami comme cela, il souffrait déjà suffisamment.

Le repas n'était pas encore terminé, mais Harry quitta la table.

- Harry... Commença Ron.

- Ce n'est rien, coupa ledit Harry. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Cela fait des semaines que tu n'as pas faim.

- Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, changea de sujet Harry.

Ron soupira, et ne préféra pas insister. Harry n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Il le regarda partir, tandis qu'Hermione aussi le regardait, l'air inquiet. Celle-ci se tourna vers Ron.

- Cela commence à être de pire en pire. Lui dit-elle à voix basse.

- Oui... Si seulement il nous disait ce qu'il le tracasse comme ça...

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je vais aller le voir, dit soudainement Ron. J'en ai marre.

Son amie le regarda et soupira longuement.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, une fois de plus ou une fois de moins...

Le roux ne se laissa pas aller à son pessimisme et abandonna son repas, contrairement à son habitude, ce qui laissait deviner une réelle inquiétude. Il monta directement au dortoir et ouvrit la porte.

- Harry, je dois te par...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Recroquevillé sur son lit, Harry pleurait, de longs sanglots entrecoupés, parfois, de mots sans signification. Il s'approcha lentement en murmurant le prénom de son ami. Il ne savait pourquoi il pleurait ainsi, mais il ressentait sa tristesse, et il n'aimait pas cela.

- Harry...

Celui-ci se redressa un peu, et tenta vainement d'arrêter ses larmes, en se frottant les yeux derrière ses lunettes de se mains.

- Ron, je...

- Chut.

Ron arriva près de son lit, s'assit et prit doucement son ami dans les bras, le berçant doucement. Un peu surpris par ce geste singulier de la part du roux, Harry se laissa néanmoins aller contre son épaule.

- Harry... Si tu me disais pourquoi tu pleures... Cela a un rapport avec ton état de ses derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron, d'une voix douce.

- Quoi ? Dit simplement Harry, interloqué.

- Tu croyais qu'on n'avait rien remarqué ?... Harry, on est tes amis, on voyait bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Rien...

- Rien ?! Tu oses me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien ?!... Et tu pleurais sans raison, peut-être ? Je vais te croire, tu penses ? Arrête de me mentir, Harry !

Harry eut un petit hoquet de surprise face à l'élan de son ami. Ron le remarqua et resserra un peu son étreinte, comme pour le rassurer.

- Excuse-moi... Mais c'est vrai, tu sais. Je veux savoir ce qui te rend aussi triste. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, à te détruire petit à petit.

- Ron... Harry s'arrêta, crispant ses mains sur le tissu de la robe de sorcier de son ami. Merci...

Le roux sourit.

- C'est normal, tu sais... Allez, dis-moi. Cela te fera du bien d'en parler.

- Je...

Harry s'arrêta de nouveau. Une légère caresse dans son dos l'encouragea à continuer.

- J'aime un garçon...

Il attendit la réaction, écoeurée, abasourdie, de son ami. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Surpris, Harry leva les yeux.

- Ron ?...

- Et bien... Je t'avoue que je suis surpris... C'était inattendu, et je comprends mieux que ça te tracassait comme ça... Et je...

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, murmura Harry.

Il inspira, et continua dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Ce garçon... C'est... Draco Malfoy... acheva-t-il, complètement dépité.

Il ressentit clairement le frisson de Ron. C'était inévitable. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et réajusta sa robe.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te le dire... j'aurais du savoir que ça allait t'énerver... J'aurais du garder ça pour moi...

Il se leva et allait partir, quand une main sur son bras l'en empêcha.

- Harry... C'est pour ça que tu souffres comme ça... C'est moi qui suis désolé... Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il faudrait que je te dise, ou que je fasse... Je ne peux même pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, excuse-moi.

Harry se retourna, bouleversé. Ron semblait tellement partager sa douleur... Il se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule.

- Ne t'excuse pas Ron... Je suis si content de t'avoir comme ami. Si content...

D'abord surpris de cette étreinte inattendue, Ron, un peu maladroit, décida de ne pas briser cet instant et entoura Harry de ses bras. Ces trois semaines où Harry n'avait pratiquement pas mangé l'avaient beaucoup amaigri, et Ron se sentit triste de tenir entre ses bras une aussi frêle silhouette.

- Harry...

Celui-ci déversa sa peine à travers ses larmes, les mains crispées sur son épaule. Ron l'écouta silencieusement sangloter, le berçant lentement. Il le fit délicatement asseoir sur le lit, puis le coucha, le berçant tendrement, presque amoureusement, puis, lorsqu'il sentit les sanglots s'apaiser, il se retira. Mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha.

- Ron... Reste... S'il te plaît...

Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui quémandait sa présence... Ron sourit.

- Bien sûr, Harry.

Il se coucha aux côtés de son ami, un peu timidement, et celui-ci vint se réfugier entre ses bras. Encore une fois, Ron referma ses bras sur son ami, l'étreignant gentiment, fraternellement.

- Ron... Merci... Merci...

Le roux sourit.

- Shhh... Ne me remercie pas... C'est... Normal...

Mais plus il y pensait, et plus il se disait que la situation était de moins en moins normale. Il étreignait son meilleur ami, couché contre lui dans son lit. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant dans ses actes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné, et ce, malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Quant à Harry, il se laissait doucement aller contre son ami, la tête dans son cou, les mains contre son torse. Pour lui, cette étreinte était réconfortante, fraternelle. Toute l'amitié qu'éprouvaient ces deux garçons l'un envers l'autre était presque palpable, aussi pure que de la neige.

Et Ron commençait à angoisser. Ce n'était plus seulement de la gêne qu'il ressentait. Et il en engendrait une grande honte. « C'est Harry... Mon meilleur ami... HARRY. Ne pense pas à lui... Comme ça... Tu dois le réconforter. Tu es son meilleur ami... Calme-toi s'il te plaît !... Merlin ?... Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? » Il tremblait, désormais. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, pour un garçon. Et ce garçon s'avérait être son meilleur ami. Harry... Son frère, son confident, son ami de toujours.

Mais Ron était un homme, après tout. Et malgré toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, là, à ce moment, un autre sentiment semblait être plus fort que cette amitié.

- Pas de l'amour, s'il vous plaît... murmura-t-il, en réponse à ses pensées.

- Quoi ? Répondit Harry, interloqué.  
- Je... Rien... Je n'ai rien dit, Harry...

Ron lui souria gentiment, mais Harry sentait bien que ce sourire était un peu crispé.

- Ron... ? Qu'y a t il ? Murmura Harry, désormais inquiet.

- Rien, je t'assure, Harry.

- Après tout ce que je t'ai dit... Je te fais confiance, Ron, tu le sais bien... Et puis tu peux aussi avoir confiance en moi... Tu es mon meilleur ami. Mon frère, ce frère que je n'ai jamais eu... lui murmura-t-il.

Ron succomba à son air si... Il y avait-il un seul mot pour décrire cela ?

- Harry... Je te considère aussi comme mon frère, tu le sais aussi. Tu me promets que rien ne nous séparera, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Bien sûr, Ron, comment peux-tu douter ? S'indigna Harry.

Ron tressaillit.

- Alors... Promettons-nous... Que nous nous aimerons toujours... Lui murmura-t-il.

Et tandis qu'il lui relevait le menton, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Choqué, Harry ne réagit pas sur le moment. Puis il se rendit compte de la situation. Ses mains, qui étaient alors dans son dos, remontant doucement sur ses épaules, avant de redescendre dans le creux de ses reins, en une caresse qui le fit frissonner. Ses jambes entremêlées avec les siennes. Et surtout, ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes. Et son ami qui ouvrait la bouche contre la sienne, lui demandant silencieusement son accord pour approfondir le baiser. Ses lèvres, si douces...

Harry le repoussa brusquement. Ron le regarda, soudainement horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Harry, je... Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Il ne comprenait pas où Ron voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi... ? Ne put il que murmurer, l'incompréhension lisible sur son visage.

Ron baissa la tête, rougissant, honteux.

- Je ne sais pas... Harry... Je voulais te consoler... Et puis... Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry... Il t'est arrivé tant de choses, j'aimerais que tu sois heureux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Les paroles de Ron étaient tellement contradictoires... Mais si réconfortantes.

- Je... Je voulais... T'avoir pour moi... Rien qu'une fois. Je suis désolé.

Harry ne répondit rien, et Ron gardait la tête baissée, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son ami. Il se sentait si honteux... Comment avait-il pu oser faire une chose pareille ?!

Pourtant, Harry, un peu timidement, lui releva à son tour son menton, et murmura :

- Ron... Console-moi... Juste cette nuit...

Et tandis qu'il posait doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami interloqué, il murmura à nouveau.

- Donne-moi un peu de ton réconfort, mon ami.

- Tout ce que tu veux...

Et tandis qu'il tirait les rideaux du lit, il l'embrassa un peu plus passionnément, comme pour lui faire oublier le monde autour d'eux. Comme pour lui faire oublier son amour impossible.

Et ils continuèrent, s'abreuvant l'un de l'autre.

Ron resta près de lui, toute la nuit. Se contrefichant du monde entier. Ne voulant qu'être près de son ami. Et tandis qu'il serrait encore Harry contre lui, tout deux nus, celui-ci lui murmura, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil :

- Merci...

**_Fin -_**

_Oo... oO... court se cacher dans un trou de souris Mein Gott... ça m'apprendra à rester devant l'ordi avec un élan d'inspiration à 1 heure du matin ! _

_M'enfin, n'hésitez pas à reviewer quand même --'. _


End file.
